To enable high quality conference calls over networks with following types of constraints:                Limited Bandwidth        Administrative constraints like [access, priority, moderator, policy]        
There needs to exist the ability to deal with such constraints. The present invention pro-actively adjusts the quality of a conference call to match the current network conditions and configuration. The present invention can also react to changes in the network configurations and constraints.
In addition, in conference calls having many participants, each participant could be overwhelmed with audio and video streams from the other participants. Each participant should have the ability to select which stream is to be seen or heard to control this possible data overload. The present invention provides each participant of a conference with the ability to select any stream from any other participant of the conference.